Blood Red Returning
by SwimmingInTheRain
Summary: New Moon AU, Jasper had succeed in biting Bella on her 18th birthday, After her change she finds that edward had used her only as his puppet, She then claims revenge on her maker. M for Darkness and Sexually Conduct.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight & Co.

This is my first fanfiction ever; Review if you Want me to continue with this story, I have rated it M for many of the chapters are going to be pretty dark. Some characters OOC.

Prologue

As I looked over, I felt nothing but hate towards this man, this... this man.

As his eyes shown with my human bood and nothing but hatefulness, as I looked upon him smirking, I knew he could feel the amount of smugness I carried along with no guilt.

I vowed to take away everything he held dear,

everything he worked so hard to create, in his so called comfortable life.

As he did with mine, and I would have fun doing it.

I will bring the moster inside the man out, for he is my maker and has claimed me as his own through his teeth, As I will now make him mine.

I felt my hand reach out punching the glass of a window, watching at the whole thing came crashing down as if it was a waterfall. While never taking my newborn blood eyes off of him, I saw as he got ready to pounce and tackle, I jumped took a leap of faith, out the window as I landed on the balls of my feet, I ran towards the edged of the forest and into the darkness of the trees.

I had one thing on my mind one promise that I would be back, and I would bring out the Major in him once more, and it was going to be a beautiful thing.


	2. Chapter 1: Memories

"_There's one thing I want to say, so I'll be brave _

 _You were what I wanted  I gave what I gave  _

_I'm not sorry I met you  I'm not sorry it's over _

 _I'm not sorry there's nothing to say   I'm not _

_sorry there's nothing to say...   "_

-Stars

Chapter two

Their wasn't a day gone by that I have not remember that day,

The day I was changed, or the days after when everything else had changed

I didn't even want any sort of party, and I didnt want any gifts, I did NOT like having others spend their money on me. But Alice insisted on one, I had done the whole stupid thing for her.

And with one simple paper cut, and one drop of blood about the same size as a rain drop hit their over carpeted floor, in that second everything changed, Jasper didn't really start toward me until "He" the guy I though I would spend the rest of my life with slamed me back into glass.

Their first day I remember all I felt was warm needles poking into my skin, and into my head. I could sense edw... I mean "him" around, placing his hands on my arms and head, for brief movement of icy cool pleasure, trickled into my core. Then nothing I was in the middle of a fire, a fire much more painful than I remembered it to be, and the scariest part was that I had not control over myself, I feel into an oblivion of pain, that even till this day has not gone away.

I had woken up on the couch in his bedroom, I held a bad feeling in my gut, as I looked around trying to find something that would help me understand where everyone was...

I dont know a note or something, I heard Carlisle whisper from downstairs, to come downstairs, I assumed thats where they all were. I was surprised when I got down their only two people occupied the living room, Carlisle was sitting stoically in the middle of the couch with a heavy frown set upon his face, when as the other person was emmett who was staring out the window. As I approached them, they looked up towards me. The knot in my stomach grew tighter I looked from one to the other and back again, "Where is Edward," I asked trying my hardest to be calm the two men looked at each other then looked towards the floor neither of them reaching my gaze. I asked again for edward, when Carlisle stood up he took two steps towards me, looked me straight in the eye and gave me the new that broke me, "Edward is in Alaska, and he will not be coming back." They told me that I could join them at their new home in Ithaca, New York. And that I would always be welcome with them and their family. He said I could drive out with them, or wait for Alice and Jasper and go with them. I slowly closed my mouth from what I assume looked like a gapping fish, fixed my eyes in a unwavering glare and stood completely still as they walked out of the room, I was left with a one armed hug from Carlisle, and a kiss on the check from Em, As I heard the cars start I slipped out of the trance like state I was in, and ran back towards Edwards room, I lay back down when I had awoke earlier closed my and a waited hoping that this whole thing was just another dream. It must have been hours, or days I wasn't really keeping track, when I heard the front door open.

Playlist:

Your Ex-Lover is Dead By Stars


	3. Chapter 2: Hatred

Previously on...

"_I lay back down when I had awoke earlier closed my and a waited hoping that this whole thing was just another dream. It must have been hours, or days I wasn't really keeping track, when I heard the front door open."_

Dangerous

The way you leave me wanting more

Dangerous

That's what I want you for

Dangerous

When I am in your arms

Dangerous

Know I will come to harm

I felt a wave of calmness crash into me, I knew who it was their was only one vampire that I know that can manipulate my feels as such. Which ironically enough just made me even more angry, I felt a low rumbling deep inside my through. I couldn't here anyone else, I couldn't sense anyone else either not even alice. I heard him walk up the stair at a human crawl, I could tell he just wanted to get this confrontation over with.

I glanced around the room, then walk over towards, the window almost fully being albe to she my reflection within it. I saw my eyes for the first time, blood red looking back at me hold the bewilderment that was mirrored off of my own face. Then I paused staring in wait at the door, I could feel jaspers anxiety on the other side of it, I suddenly feel red hot flames of anger entering my veins, he was acting like I was unconvincing him! He turned me, he should have been their when I woke up, he should have taken me to hunt. As I was also suddenly aware of just how thirsty I was,

"I can feel that I hope ya know!" He shouted at me, then not but seconds late I felt the door slamed open as if he kicked it in by force, which he actually did as he suddenly was taking deep heavy breaths as if he just finished a 5K race. He didn't move not into the room, nor back down the stair of which he just came, he just stood staring at me glaring, He said that he was supposed to me to hunt and then, bring me over to New York, I glared back looking at him with blind hatred. He than told me about how he had better things to do, and how alice was already in new york, apparently missing him.

As I looked over, I felt nothing but hate towards this man, this... this man.

As his eyes shown with my human bood and nothing but hatefulness, as I looked upon him smirking, I knew he could feel the amount of smugness I carried along with no guilt.

I vowed to take away everything he held dear, everything he worked so hard to create, in his so called comfortable life.

As he did with mine, and I would have fun doing it. I will bring the moster inside the man out, for he is my maker and has claimed me as his own through his teeth, As I will now make him mine.

I felt my hand reach out punching the glass of a window, watching at the whole thing came crashing down as if it was a waterfall. While never taking my newborn blood eyes off of him, I saw as he got ready to pounce and tackle, I jumped took a leap of faith, out the window as I landed on the balls of my feet, I ran towards the edged of the forest and into the darkness of the trees.

I had one thing on my mind one promise that I would be back, and I would bring out the Major in him once more, and it was going to be a beautiful thing.

Play List: Dangerous (Sensual Mix) by Depeche Mode


	4. Chapter 3: Emmetts POV

All the Usually Disclaimers: its all SM's

Emmett's POV:

I trusted him, the stupid prude...

I remember watching as he held her, my baby sister's head in his lap, cradling her head between his two hands. Threw the first two days, which seemed to calm her screams. I hated the thought of her in pain, suffering.

I was so stupid to leave, me and my Rosie just went for a quick hunt thats all I swear. But what ever happened within those few hours had changed just about everything. As our house came back in sight, I saw, no I heard mister drama queen himself, He was slamming boxes, of what? Who knows. I dont.

Slamming on box after another into his stupid volvo without so much as a word said about why. Over all the slamming I heard more, I heard Alice shouting to whom I do not know.

I did find it a little funny that some one that small could make so much noise.

A car door slammed, making me aware of Eddie Pulling out of our driveway, leaving a load of dust in his wake. I then looked down towards my wife, I hated what I saw. My wives lovely face, as saw something deeper than hate, set upon it.

She stomped over towards her own baby, car I mean cursing dear old Eddie out and then she glanced back over at where I was standing, I was still very confused, She shouted towards me that she was going to find then kill him, figuratively speaking... I hope? She than blew me a kiss, and told me she would meet me and the rest of the family at the new house, the one in New York I think she ment. Then slipped into her car, and sped out leaving another wave of dust behind.

Chapter Song:

in dust by. chemical brothers


	5. Chapter 4: Roses POV

Disclaimer I own nothing

Rose POV:

He's Sweet and Loving, and not stupid. People think he is but he's not. I know I shouldn't go I don't want to I want to be here to welcome my little sister into here new life. I jammed my finger onto the volume switch on the cd player as I sped up entering, the high way.

Well, is wasn't so much of a high way as it was an amusement park for speeding, which really helps my anger issues.

Remembering back to the first night after she started to change, When I actually had my last conversation with Edward I couldn't help but feel as if something was off, I should have know, I should have tried something, I dont know anything. Its my job to keep this family safe, I was supposed to protect my family as a mother bear would do.

That night Edward said something, he said "Loved"

Yes now I remember he said, "I will do anything for her even if its just something as simple as holding he, I loved her." LOVED as in past tense, Suddenly I was snatched back into reality as my phone vibrated from inside my pocket. It was Carlisle, he spoke in the no nonsense voice the one that said he was going to use his parental rights, He said, "Rose, I want you to leave him be turn around and start heard towards, New york." I argued I wanted edward to suffer and I think Carlisle knew this. But as Carlisle was backing edward in this choice, I flipped a u turn and started speeding toward the new location, I though "I can't wait to see how hot my little sister will be, I will get back to edward later, when Carlisle thinks the whole thing is blown over. Oh Well the soon I get there the sooner Ill see bells, and of course my sexy monkey man I hate going long without him all though I will NEVER admit to that, out loud at least.


	6. Chapter 5: No Remorse

_Love is the red the rose on your coffin door _

_What's life like, bleeding on the floor, _

_the floor, the floor _

Chapter 5

"I jumped took a leap of faith, out the window as I landed on the balls of my feet, I ran towards the edged of the forest and into the darkness of the trees.

I had one thing on my mind one promise that I would be back, and I would bring out the Major in him once more, and it was going to be a beautiful thing."

(Back to present day/ Back to Bellas POV) I didn't stop not for anything, I kept running my feet were covered with dirt and pieces of leaves between my toes. My Hair blowing in the wind, as rain and wind whistled threw it. I noticed that it was now a deep shade of red two shades darker than the blood red that had set in my eyes. I have no idea where I am headed but for right now I enjoy the freedom of running, it makes me feel free, free from all my anger. It felt as if, I was pounding all my anger out through the bottum of my feet. I suddenly stopped as I smelled something that smelled soon good, its smell couldn't even be described, I just knew it was mine, it was ment to be mine. I saw a red haze as I picked up my pace, Then I blacked out and the next thing I remember was, ecstasy pouring down into me. It ended to soon for my taste Suddenly I was back, in my mind I mean. I dropped the corps on the dirt ground, as I looked upon it I noticed it was a young boy, maybe 16 or 17. I didn't however feel any remorse or guilt as I though I would have entering this life. I had no idea what to do with the body, I was never taught I though bitterly thinking back toward the cullens, my so called family. I just propt the kid upon a tree deep in the middle of the woods. After a while I noticed that the terrain that had turned back to green, instead of the dry and brown, I had grown used to from my wandering, I decide it was time, Time to move on from the forest just because I am a vampire, I dont need to be a savage living in the forest not having takin a shower in months, I walked slowly, hoping that I was going at a human pace. I was concentrating on this task so much, I almost dumped straight into a wall. It was a gas stations, and from the looks of it I was somewhere in maine, it was a town a very small town. I went into the small store where people can pay for their gas, and I saw a calendar that showed that it had been about a year and a half since I had been changed, and I looked like a mountain person. I decided not to stay in this little town like I had planed, I planned to find a shower and hunt. But that would not help me met my goal. My goal was to find those cullens again, and they would be much more empathic towards me if I looked the part. And with this in mind I set off running towards New York hoping that they would still be living in that area.


	7. Chapter 6: Dark Streets

_My goal was to find those cullens again, and they would be much more empathic towards me if I looked the part. And with this in mind I set off running towards New York hoping that they would still be living in that area._

Chapter 6:

As not much had change I suppose a lot had actually changed, I sat on one of the tallest branches of a old maple tree, the leaves were just starting to change on it I could see orange, red, and yellow. I was a few miles again hidden in a tree, on the top of a mountain all though I could see the house and what was going on with the so called family that lived inside of it. They all looked so happy, I could see Esme, my once so called mother, she was knelling down in the middle of a garden investigating, some dirt I think I might have been, I could see see through the large glass window into the over done living room I could see my old love inside sitting once again at a damn piano, playing some lame ass tune. The part that surprised me was the blonde sitting next to him, she was quite small around Alice's size, long long hair and blue eyes I could even here a faint heart beat which could only me one thing that she was human, of course, Edward has a shinny new toy, I guess she was cute for a chick I mean. I couldn't see alice but I sure could hear her rummaging around in what I could only assume was her closet, and I could hear through her conversation, of what I could actually hear of it that she was talking to Jasper, ah yes, so he is here. I could smell them, when the air blew my way, and I just knew that I could not even think about trying to live their while trying to achieve my goal, I need to think of a new plan, or idea of sorts. I knew carlisle was still living with them, as the room on the floor above the living room, was obviously his study, But I couldn't see, no sense any bit of Emmett, or Rose. I held no hatred of unresolved anger towards rose, at least she had been honest with me from the beginning, I grabbed onto a branch to the right of me, and lifted myself to it, then jumped landing on my feet on the ground, which was solely covered in leaves, from the shedding trees. I ran in the opposite way of the Cullens house, I had started to save up a lot of money the last few weeks, during my travel from maine to new york, I had no idea, how much money could make with a fake Identification, and absolutely no morals. Stripping a various clubs usually brought in a couple thousand within days. For the time being I was just staying at a motel 6 I didn't need much only the bare necessities, I had discovered that I still loved taking baths even though I could never actually smell. I ran through the woods, crossing over into the back alley ways, I knew I needed to hunt I had not done so in a while, I found the perfect victim within minutes, there was a overweight man trying to pin a girl to the wall while, trying to removed her pants, it angered me more than I realized as I slammed into him and sunk my teeth into his shoulder. As I drained the last dropped from the huge carcass, I looked back towards the girl, she was now unconscious, I decided again my desired and left her there, I turned with the intention of heading back to the lovely motel 6, to relax. When a vampire stepped out from the shadows, he had red eyes which were a plus. He had shagged blond hair, was maybe a little smaller the Emmett, and had bite marks cover his body, or I am assuming they were all over his body, I could only see his arms, and face though. I look at him my eyes narrowed, I was now on guard my body went into a crouch, a few seconds before him so I had the upper hand as I tackled him, and pinned him against a dumpster. I suddenly was feel a different kind of thirst, as he switched our positions, and I was now pinned, as he did this, he accidentally ground himself into me, a few times. He unconsciously let of a different kind of moster I never knew I had, I started grinding back he left out a groan, as he threw me onto the floor, I was sitting clutching him which brought him down underneath my body. I quickly before he could even think about his next move, I slammed my lips down upon his, a little left over blood seeped from my mouth into his, I started grinding him faster and harder, and then he un stilled started kissed me back, as he push me back against the alleyways wall. I lowered my hand until I found the zipper on his jeans, lowered that as well, he poped free as he had apparently gone commando. He ripped threw, my shorts as slammed into me as I slammed into the wall behind me, the pleasure and pain becoming to much he bit down right where my nipple was, which created a pain, and sent my orgasm into many waves. After he found his release he stepped back, cleaned himself off tucked himself back into his pants, Started walking away. I sunk to the ground barley catching my breath. He looked back towards me and smugly said, "It was a pleasure assisting you tonight Sweetheart. The names Peter," then he disappeared into the night.


	8. Chapter 7: HOME

Perviously on...

She than blew me a kiss, and told me she would meet me and the rest of the family at the new house, the one in New York I think she ment. Then slipped into her car, and sped out leaving another wave of dust behind.

Emmett POV (Chapter 3)

Chapter 7

Emmett POV:

I pulled into the driveway, the road leading up to it, was littered with trees mostly maple with a few oak spread out in between. Their were three cars I could tell, Rosie's Beautiful red BMW, was not one other them, so I assumed she was still out looking for Eddie. Alices car, Carlisle's, and Jasper's car was their as well. I deemed this odd, he was supposed to be helping my newest sister, and member of our family. I gott out of the car, and walked up the stairs into the house. I Knew I was thundering my foot steps I mean, I could not really help it, seeing as I was totally the strongest one in this family, all thought Bells will probably be able to give me a run for my money. I could see alice, she was settling in and my settling in I mean she was dancing around putting things up in her closet. She was not as jumpy as she usually was, but I paid no really attention to her. I walked up to my room, I had just been here for a weekend a few weeks ago with my Rosie getting our room set up. However now as I walked through the door their was nothing in what was once our bedroom, the bed the tv everything was gone, I am sure I had a confused look on my face, I just walked right back out of the door, walked back towards, I heard a car enter the drive way, I heard her it was my rosie, I sprinted down the stairs, any confusion had left my mind as I felt my face fall into the biggest smile I had. The smile dropped once I saw the look on her face I asked her what was wrong, and what she told me was that we would talk when we got home. "Home?" I asked. "This isnt home?" "Um.. Rosie, sweetie this is OUR home." She looked at me, and said with poison dripping off of every word she said, " This is not my home, and these people most definitely are NOT my family! You can come with me or say with them!"


	9. Chapter 8: Windows

**Previously on...**

**"**_**He looked back towards me and smugly said, "It was a pleasure assisting you tonight Sweetheart. **_

_**The names Peter," then he disappeared into the night."**_

**Chapter Eight:**

**I was in the shower it had been a half hour since, the very pleasurable trip hunting, and finally loosing my V card. I let water droplets escape down **

**my body, I took a long relaxing shower, getting the blood and sex off of my body, I was thinking about how I found a new favorite thing, number**

** one on my list was running, and number two was hunting, but that got pushed back, one because sex for me was the best form of release, emotional**

** to I mean.**

**It had been a few weeks since I settled down, I was now paying for a long term room at the holiday inn, I know its not that high scale or what now**

** but it had everything that I needed. I was also starting to look for a job, just mainly to have something to do, with my infinite of time. I had dropped off **

**resumes, at all the hot bars, in town, since this was a college town, their were a few. I also found that my blood thirst was not that big of a problem, since**

** I was actually getting my full share, of taste human blood. I have mostly been filling my sleepless days with hunting, and watching the Cullens place of **

**residence. I have seen the same few people, but have not heard a word of Emmett or Rose, I will find them after I start playing with them, the cullens **

**I mean. I knew what I was going to do as my first action.**

**I put a towel around my body as I looked for a pair of legging shorts, and a plain white tee I put my hair half up with a long clip, grabbed a hoodie and walked**

** out the door, and down the street. I was not going to the cullens place to watch them, I was tracking, that girl Edward's newest pet, her name I did not even care **

**enough to remember, I feed a bunch much more than usual, it got all over my black hoodie, which I un zippered and threw into the nearest alleyway. I didn't need**

** it anymore. I raised my nose up into the air, took a long sniff trying to tracker her, I could sense her in my mind, I knew she was not at the cullens I knew what her**

** boring days were like. She would most likely be at her house, she lived with her stepmother, I think that was who it was, I was watching from across the streets and**

** threw her window, as she got ready for bed, I assume, I waited four hours upon hours until it was about two in the morning, I was lounging in the tree re-reading, **

**Weathering Heights. I was so board, I had a lot of money saved up, I made is my tomorrow mission, to get an ipod when I got a new computer, I needed to find Em **

**and Rose, and look up more about that vamp, the guy from the alley. I jumped down from the tree, walked at a human pace until I reached her house, Her room was**

**on the ground floor, on the side of the house was her window, it was closed but I knew it was unlocked she as I used to do kept it Edward accessible. I lifted the window,**

** till it was all the way opened and climbed in feet first, I approached her bed, she was sleeping curled up to one side. She looked like she was trying to curl into a ball trying**

** to be as small as possible, I smiled I got the jumpy feeling inside my venomous veins.**


	10. Chapter 9: Venom less Bites

Previously on...

_ I lifted the window, till it was all the way opened and climbed in feet first, I approached her bed, she was sleeping curled up to one side. She looked like she was trying to curl into a ball trying to be as small as possible, I smiled I got the jumpy feeling inside my venomous veins._

Chapter 9:

I looked down, I could see a lot of her veins, more than the human eye they seemed to be shaking every time she breathed in and out. I moved her long blond hair, which was grossly in array and moved it into a bun like postion and held it there as it gave me a full view of her creamy white neck, the back part I mean. I bent over am touched the tips of my nose along her hair line, Traced the line from the back of one ear, to the back of the other. I had all of these thought going around in my head, what I was trying to do was get used to her scent, I sat down on the bed leaning over, stick my tongue out with the desire, to she was she tasted like, I drew my tongue down from her ear to the base of her neck and back up. I swallowed all the venom that I felt pouring into my mouth. I curled my lips around my teeth and as fast as possible as to save any pain she could feel, as to not awaken her and and with drew right away, making sure no venom entered her system. I hastily moved her hair back, put Edward's jacket, the one I had taken from the back of her damn volvo, yes he still had one of those, but black instead. And I took the dairy, the one I kept when I was young and naive and though I was in love with Eddie, this booked talked about was a monster her really was. Then as quietly and quickly as I could I ran and jumped out of the window. I had set it up perfectly it now looked as though Edward had been in her room, and her forgot her jacket, I knew her human curiosity would make her look into the pockets of the jacket, when she finds how heavy it is. I ran, as fast as I possibly could and I could be very fast, I hunted again the one movement took a lot of my restraint out of me. I got back to the tree across from the girls house, the sun was already showing, just past the orange and pinkish colored sunrise. I watched as she started to stir in her sleep, As she tiredly got up and headed out of the room, I was assuming she wandering into a bathroom, As she Re-entered she than had taken in the sight of her room, and noticed the "forgotten" jacket on a corner of her desk. She walked towards the jacket curiously looking around the room, calling to see if edward was there, or close by. Her eyes dropped as there was no reply to her calls, She ran her finger up and down his coat, holding and bring it up to her nose inhaling his smell, and closing her eye I assume she was trying to fully enjoy it. I had smelled her after my change he did not smell good, maybe to humans though. As she lifted it, I guess she was trying to put it on, the journal fell out she looked shocked. She bent do to get it, As she retrieved it she then palmed it and passed the small brown book from hand to hand before opening it, Her eyes went wide.


	11. Chapter 10: To Many Pets

Chapter 10

Jasper's POV:

I roared into the long drive way, I love the new smell, it was a lot better than the old house,

the one in forks that one always smelled wet, and forestry, Which made everything smell the wet wood.

The smell here was slightly better than that it reminded me a little more of home. I was excited even

though all of my new family or well family not entirely new did not really like him just because of his choice

of diet, Peter was coming to town, I think he was up in boston right now, probably doing something stupid.

I just sat for a minute looking at this house, It was not the mot beautiful but it was like a new start in a way.

It didn't matter that much to me, but I guess Alice had gotten close to that last human the edward brought

home. She was in morning, I think she still has not talked to carlisle or edward since the move. She has begged

and begged to stay and help that girl the one called Isabella but Carlisle was back Edward with hes weirdest fetish,

of human companions, and didn't want to start drama within the family, But personally I think Carlisle thinks

since Edward has been with him the longest they ar the heads of this family idea. And Edward did not want to

have anything to do with her, when he blood was gone, I couldn't help myself but the boy keeps bring them around

no matter when we move, it would be like brings a bottle of vodka to a recovering alcoholics house, and pouring a cup

and placing it right in front of their nose. I got off my bike and walked towards the new house, I could hear alice,

playing around in her closest again, but I couldn't believe what I saw, well smelled from the piano room Edward has a

new toy already, I have learned after all these year not to get attached to them I hurried passed them giving edward a

glare as he tried to introduce me to her, her name was something like Cory it sounded like a guys name but I paid no

attention, I just glared at him and kept walking toward my library it was my only place of peace, I stayed in their for hours

re reading every book about the civil war. I heard another rumbling approaching I jumped out of my chair, ran down the

stairs passing,edward as he shout the he could not stay here when that girl was here. I really could care less, I walked

toward the drive way as he bike came into view, He got off his bike, I could smell him he oddly enough smelled like sex,

and some sort of flower, the same smell that Isabella had smelled like after her change.


	12. Chapter 11: Bloody Mess Part 1

Previously On...

She bent do to get it, As she retrieved it she then palmed it and passed the small brown book from

hand to hand before opening it, Her eyes went wide.

Chapter 11

Even though their was a cold chill in the wind, after I returned back to my room I changed into a bathing

suit, I felt like walking down to the pool and doing a few laps, I know now as an imortal being I know longer

need to work out or even think about keeping in shape. I did it to pass time, I DID it to pass time, It gives me

that so called time to think just about all the random thoughts in my head. I did not want to be a cold blooded

murderer any ways, and I knew that after I played this whole revenge thing out, I would need to settle down

some where and start living my life working with my passions. I fled to the outer woods on top of the cliff over

looking the "Cullens" lovely little coven, wannabe family. I saw the whole met and greet exchange between jasper,

and some guy on a motorcycle, right before they ran, off his voice sounded really familiar but they left to go

somewhere I knew they were not leaving to go hunting.

They would have ran, not risked their bikes, I took a long

sniff into the wind, and could only smell one sent in the house, Esme was the only vamp around right now, I assumed

the other ones were at some school or sorts. I stayed in the tree for hours not necessarily watching the house or what

the people inside the house were doing at that particular time. I stared up into the distance, just watching the clouds

pass through the sky slower than a snails pace. I was spacing off into nothingness when I heard the distant rumbling of

two motorbikes, They were coming back, I could feel that jasper need to hunt and need to do it soon I knew their hunting

grounds, were about half an hour away, I just had enough time to hunt myself. I just out and ran through the trees all

I hoped now was that he would be hunting alone, I saw a human, a women who seemed to be slapping around a child, or

what I assume was her child. After I coaxed her outside, I think she thought she heard a animal or something I waited in

the shadows or the bath door, and grabbed her and she walked out, I threw her over my should and ran into the woods

close to where the cullens like to hunt. I bite her, draining her life force from her, I did not care about not making a mess,

I wanted him to follow the smell, to where the trail was leading, I threw her body onto the ground making sure their was

no venom inside her veins and shook her making her body become covered in body, heavenly smelling blood, I ran waiting

a few miles away, I sat on a low branch in the tree waiting for him to discover me.


	13. Chapter 12: Bloody Mess Part 2

Previously on...

I threw her body onto the ground making sure their was no venom inside her veins and shook her

making her body become covered in body, heavenly smelling blood, I ran waiting a few miles away,

I sat on a low branch in the tree waiting for him to discover me.

Chapter 12:

I waited and waited I looked down at my wrist and I noticed that one of the charms off of my charm

bracelet it was the one I have that had represented jasper, the one with some sort of old gun, the kind

from the civil war with a cowboy hat, I never really had understand what this ment to him. I had not

heard his story, and my guess was I would never hear it, not from him at least. I would figure it out,it is

amazing how much a person could find online with just a name, I found a lot. The computer I got a few

days ago was now filled with folders of files I was only trying to make sense of everything such as where

rose and em where, and jaspers line, and who peter was and how he tied into jaspers past, but any who its

about the now. I listened , I heard him approach the body, she was breathing a little and her heart was very

slow but he seems to pause as if fighting an internal battle within himself. He almost ran, but then he didn't

he heard her heart come to a stop his head snapped towards her so fast I could hear it very loudly. Then I

heard him, he was drinking, I felt his emotions from where I was laying in wait a huge amount of desire and

lust, but there wasn't and guilt, this was a good sign. He dumped the body and cleared the sense and I felt the

remorse settle in ah there it is I smiled to myself at was following the trail with his nose like a dog would. He

was about to approach the end, he was not in my sight, there he was coming into my view he was wild eyes,

with blood dripping out of the sides of his mouth he had not seen me yet, I leaned forward into his view, I looked

him straight into his eyes, and when he looked back and saw who I was his eye widened.


	14. Chapter 13: Inside His Head

Chapter 13:

Edwards POV:

Im Immortal, I once was told that I did not have a soul, but I do but I once upon a time

buried it deep down trying to kill it. I've succeed for now, every few decades he poped up in

my mind shouting at me reprimanding me. I dont really listen to him, he use to talk on a

daily bases being a winey seventeen year old kid living in the past. We moved, and moved

now we live in a small town in the state, New York. Alice, she was truly like my twin sister

she knew everything, truthfully everything.

Me Alice, and jasper had just started again at the local high school last week. I met this girl,

she was the total opposite of Bella Swan, She was short, blue eyed with strawberry blonde hair

who was called Cory Wryly. She was a dancer type I usually choose different typs of girls as my

distractions, we live forever this way its better than being tied down to one particular mate type

person. Bella was the only mistake and I will never make the same one twice. I did not count on

her actually become one of us I thought that jasper was going to suck the life out of her at

least thats what alice saw.

After I finished show Cory the newest songs I composed on the piano, I decided to take a hunt,

I could here her car leaving, as I stood on the front porch and waved this girl this kid she would

be one of the funnest. After her car vanished from my sight I took off towards the woods, with a need

to clench my thirst I ran and ran until I came upon this grove of squat trees, prime for climbing for

humans I mean and I came upon a scent I had never wished to smell again. Sure Bella was hot and I

would totally do her but her time was supposed to be over, I though they had taken care of this problem,

and least that was why I though Rose and Emmett had left. But no I guess we will met again soon.

Bella, Bellas my little lamb what are you doing here?


	15. Chapter 14: Journey of His Eyes

Previously on...

_I leaned forward into his view, I looked him straight into his _

_eyes, and when he looked back and saw who I was his eye widened._

Chapter 14:

There she was on a low branch in what looked like a very old forgotten tree. Sitting with her back against

the tree's core, legs dangling on either side of the branch, inside of on it as the branch thinned to a unstable

balance. I took in the sight of her, Her legs seemed to go on for miles, after her small black shorts, and her

breast covered by a single white sheet of a tee shirt, One could see her nipples right through her shirt

containing her black contrasting bra. Her brown locks of curly hair through casually about her hips, some

would describe as sex hair, wildly tossed about.

The trail of that smell, the aphrodisiac smell, that I had unconsciously been following ended spiked about this

girl, the one I had thought to have been left behind over a year ago, As my eyes passed her shoulders, my eyes

had traveled, they lifted upward as soon as my topaz eye which now were glittered with red flecks saw into her

blood red ones, I felt my pants get tighter as I tried no to feel her effects upon myself. I stood from my fighting

stance and walked closer to her stopping only a few feet from her smiling with glee as she suddenly tensed up

upon my advance on to her. I felt my mouth open smugly then close just as fast, as my mouth filled with venom

all my senses gave over to the sweet smell of human blood which surround us, as my animal camer forward, this

time is was not just for blood, but the flesh of this one, which as her maker could be claimed as my own. I knew

this as I fighted with my inner self I took her sight in on last time as my body jump towards hers claiming my

dominance, I took back control after hearing my name being called from the distance. I ran and I did not look back

towards her receding figure.

Short An: Reviews give me motivation


	16. Chapter 15: Two Days Time

Authors Note: Im sorry the chapters are short, and i have not posted in a while, i will try and do another chapter as soon as i can.

Previously On....

"this as I fighted with my inner self I took her sight in on last time as my body jump towards hers claiming

my dominance, I took back control after hearing my name being called from the distance. I ran and didn't

look back."

Chapter 15:

Bellas POV:

He ran I can't believe it he must have more control than I have a first though he had, I thought. Oh Well.... Well

this will be harder than I had assumd

"Ha, nice try girlie". I turned around surprised by the loud irritating "Ha" sound, i spun around to face the intruder.

Coming out of my angry stupior I saw the same face connected to the same figure. This was mr alley man himself.  
"hello, Peter."  
I said abite more roughly than I had at first intended to. He smilied at me, he was gliding around like he owned the

whole god damn place he looked at me and I never felt as uneasy as I felt when our eyes slowly connected. We look,

each of ourselves unwilling to break the glance first, it was like a battle of wills. I sneer at his hoilar than thou look and

I asked him why he was here back in my line of vision. "come back for a second romp in the woods" I sneered at him.

"ha you wish sweatheart!" he crocked as he lessened the distance between the two of us. "No, we won't be fucking

tonight... Not for a while to come" This Peter went on he told me, that I would find that which I was looking for when

two days come to past.

(two night later)  
I was out hunting in the alleyways and back streets of New York city, this is the easiest place i have ever found that

was, to hunt at i mean, because there are so many people and so much evil it hardly matters when one or two of them

goes missing no one even notices.  
Peters warning still lay fresh in my mind and in my thoughts. It was then that heard a loud base loud than others, it

had tainted what had used to be the calm nights air. I followed it sensing something more behind it. I enter the

dimmly lighted crowded bar people were dance upon each other but I reconzed a smell, there were two vampires who

were here in this dimmly lit den both of which smelled extremely familiar.


	17. Chapter 16: On The Dance Floor

AN: I have been trying to make the chapters longer, but positive feed back would give more incentive to write, please do not send any messages about the length of the chapters i am trying though!

Chapter sixteen:

The club was darkly lite, bodies were touching as what most would describe as hip hop with out any words In it just the beat.

I look around I was looking to find these vamps I hoped they were not grossly, I hadn't come across others, well I mean besides Peter

who in all honestly o could not see myself settling down with such a man. I could feel the sexual energy that was coursing through

these humans blood filled veins making them smell even sweater. I felt sexual aroused which was not a good idea because I don't think,

at least untill I had more practice could be will a man a human one I mean with out breaking him.

The music started to take my own body over the simple beat took on a minds of it's own, my hands glided above my head and in few

slow yet sultry moves my hips were swaying to the beat and my eye drifted shut I was. In my own sense of aweness, or peace because

at that particular molment all the worry and doubt went away with it so did all the hate did to in a way I could feel the hate pass out of

my skin in waves. I kept moving I was in the middle of the wooden dance floor dancing nobody dared to come as close enough to attempt

to rub up on me and yet most of the men could not stop their eyes from wondering up and down my body taking the usally prolongs

glances at my breasts and ass.

I felt a hands creap up the back of my body it started about my hip and and worked it's way up untill it rested under my breast. This hand

curled inwards so that the nail which were painted a dark red were were digging in this heightened the overall pleasure it was a women's

hand which was holding only a wedding ring on her ring finger.

Her lips move towards my ear close enough that I could feel the lightly flowing air coming out of her mouth i could smell the fresh human

blood on her breath as she whispered in my ear so I then knew that this one she couldn't be one of the cullens neither the two I wanted to

find or any of the ones I didn't wish to see. She whisper "my husband sold me short, you smell even better than he described. And how was

fucking my husband?" I relaxed from the tenseness that had been building up in my shoulders as I sensed she joking tone and I felt a

connection not a sexual one but one that sisters often share. I was suddenly spun around as we glided into a salsa type of dance steps our

heads toward each other as our hands locked about each others neck and we danced with what felt like one mind. We looked into each others

bright red eyes and her grin that had been plastered to her face widdened as the feel of each others body stopped feeling like a sexual one

and started feeling that which a family would.

I paused looked at her straight in the eyes and ask what she meant about her husband I had no clue who her husband was the only vampire

I had seen was Jasper and his wife was that bitchy pixie.....

oh wait that must mean, I took another look into her eyes which was when I realized that the southern vampire, the one that had taken

my v card. Peter he was her husband. I then gave her a big smile and said "You have good taste, he was quite talented." I then looked around

remembering that their was another vampire, I had sensed two of them inside but I had gotten side tracked, from the look on her face I

could tell that she knew what I was thinking about, as she nodded her head to the left. I followed her off the dance floor next to the bar.

I looks pasted her onto another pair of eyes which this time were a shining topaz looking back to me, I smiled.


	18. Chapter 17: Rising Fog

Chapter seventeen:

There smiling back at me was the once used to be ice queen herself. Rose was

always described as beautiful and tonight was definitely not exception, and she

stood leaning graceful against one end of the bar looking back at the dance floor

then towards me she smiled however the red eyes I think surprised her. I did not

know if she would disapprove of my diet choice or not but I was sure she would

except it, after all the vampy gal she came with was like me, true to our nature.

I had never fully had started to try and find her and Emmett, But I didn't think it

would have been so close to the other Cullen types. It seemed like there wasn't

any coldness between the two of us ever, even though there was. She held her

hand out as she stepped in to kiss my cheeks first the left one then the right one,

I'm not sure why but I knew I could trust her, it was just like this thread inside

myself that loosed whenever some one around was trustworthy which was not often.

They led me passed The bar and all the kids throwing themselves at each other on

the dance floor, into one of the small alcoves which held a dark wooden circular

table that could maybe fit five or six people and dark red leather chairs. We each sat

down in one of them I sat a chair over from the two of them still unable to fully

understand this feel inside of me this gut wrenching felling of trust that was inside of

me. My surroundings suddenly surrendered themselves into the background which

felt miles away neither of us knew what to say we both knew there was nothing to

say that would surve to be a quick fix or as others would call it a magic bandaid. All

of a sudden It felt like there was this heavy smokey feeling rising from the dance floor

and just kept rising until it engulfed everything around the table and around the three

of us. As if by magic it had a slightly colored tint that was continuously changing its

mind about what color it was going to be. I looked back towards my two companions

sitting across from me but all I saw was blank faces staring back at me all of a sudden

everything became to loud and I felt as if I was drowning in it my ears felt like they

were popping like when I flew on air planes. My eye suddenly shut on automatic reflex

as an invisible hand covered my mouth and whisper in my ear. A low voice whispered

that I need to get out of that club or else my misson would be voided by my gathering

feelings that were rising these soft feeling needed to stay buried deep inside of me...

I needed to do something, something that would squash any friendship that had started

to form between us. I had to get Rose to hate me again and im not sure how to do that

exactly. I desperately didn't want to do this but I knew I needed to. Then it felt like

someone hit play again and the club started back up I was worried first about what had

just happened, what that fog was about? And what my next move should be I knew first

things first I need to get out. SO I lept up out of the chair I was sitting in and headed for

the door faster than fast I was surrounded by the woods and sank down onto a tree trunk

to catch my self and put myself back together I watched for rose to leave I would watch

her from a far. Keep an eye on her as well


	19. Chapter 18: Red Carpet Event

**Two Weeks Later.....**

**Not a lot has happened within the past two weeks, I had no really plans except for **

**watching, spying watching call it what you will. Most of the Cullen "kids" were in school,**

**Everything was pretty much the same as it was before, before in forks I mean. I over**

**heard a lot of conversations none of which turned out to be very interesting, However I do know**

** that Jasper had not told alice about his little run in with myself. I was walking through the heavy **

**streets of this so called downtown make no mistake it is nothing in comparison to New York city **

**or any of the others. I was meeting peter, as me and him and his lovely wife had been in **

**communication a lot within the last week and a half or so. There was a big Hospital benefit that **

**was**

**happening in some bigwig hotel it was all sorts of fanciness. I had one about five or six inches of**

**heels and a short dark blue silk dress nothing to fancy, I spent a few hours more than usual on**

**curls my hair into big curls then molding it half up. I planned to make my presence known to the**

**whole cullen family tonight with Peter at my side for as he came into my view, I felt clenching and**

**a bit of wetness dripping from me.**

**We entered the ball room, which was decorated in shallow lighting with a red carpet type of **

**entrance as my first step placed me inside on the breezy room I could locate, all of the cullens **

**well, all of the remaining ones as rose and Emmett I assume were not using that name any more.**

** We both held our heads up high entering and walking slowly down the carpeted floor I was trying **

**to make an entrance portraying power and grace over everyone else, especially them. My eye **

**grazed over the clumps of humans mingling with one and another looking for any other those **

**topaz eyes I saw to of them one being the small irritating pixy girl alice, and the other been the **

**emotional drama queen of what used to be my so called "mate" Neither had spotted me, I guess **

**they were both to interested in the newest distractions. I glanced over towards a group of more **

**distinguished men sitting at a cloth covered table with the occasional wife in the mix. With in this **

**glance my eye found a set of topaz fill ones starting right back at me.**


	20. Chapter 19: The Main Event

Chapter 18

It's been a few weeks i haven't really had the time to well, ya know care about much

else beside the hunt I had seen Peter a few more times mostly only in passing by, but

there one this one time two days ago I was shopping well after hours I mean looking

mostly at mall type teenage girl clothing stores for jeans and shirts I guess my fashion

sense hasn't changed to a point as I still prefer confortableness over fashion. When I

got back to the hotel room I was residing in there he was already there I could sense

him before I saw him as I entered the pool area entering feet first into the bubbly

circle hot pool I wasn't wearing much only this long tanktop shirt which when wet

was see through. I heard him next to me in this deep sexy accent that was unmistakeable

southern. No words were spoken as he could already smell the deep sent of arousal

as he turned to stand in front of me in the water and leaned in as if he was to kid me I

wasn't sure if I would let him but he looked alittle south of what I thought his objective was.

His mouth placed an open Kiss on my boob threw the thin material of the shirt he didn't

let go instead he used his tongue to make figure eights against my tender skin wetness was

seeking out of me like a fountain, then he went under to the point where he was no longer

visible at all I felt him moving his mouth over my lower opening as his tounge forced it's

way in and out of the opening bringing me to a new wave of pleasure after wave of waves

seeking throughout my body making my muscles clench and unclench.

I smiled remembering that night as I looked back towards the various Cullans around

this ball room type event a few hours into this event still none of them

Had even attempted to approach myself. I sat in a nice leather chair my dress riding up as

about ten feet Away Carlisle sat facing my direction talking to a group of older men not

facing my direction. I slowly slid my legs apart giving him a full view of my pussy as I wasn't

wearing any underwear I saw his eyes went wide as I put one finger onto the small bundle

of nerves and made slow circular motions while sticking another finger inside of me.i could

tell he was getting very excited i could see the evidence as a big bulge grew inside of his

pants and his eyes glazed over with a dark cloud of anger and lust i couldn't tell whom he

was more upset with me, or himself for letting himself feel that way i guess i will find out

the truth another day, tomorrow being that day. I went home even more sexually frustrated

than i have arrived i hadn't even bothered to say good bye to peter on my way out

Then next morning i found myself wandering down a very white bright hallway inside

the smallish upstate new york hospital, looking for the office with the label Dr Cullen on the

door, i was wearing yoga type clothing black shorts and a dark purple tank top with a lacy

edging. He had a corner office with a bit of a view, not a very good view as the shades were

constantly drawn as to not let any sunlight cover the room my fingers caressing the edges

of everything feeling and exploring my hair reaching my hips as they turned trying to take

everything in. I sat in he seat waiting, hoping i wouldn't have to be waiting long, as i

somewhat knew that he knew i was in the building somewhere i could feel it.

Side Note REVIEWS will motivate me to write more often


	21. Chapter 20: Inside the Dr's Office Part1

**Previously on...**

**Then next morning i found myself wandering down a very white bright hallway inside**

**the smallish upstate new york hospital, looking for the office with the label Dr Cullen on the**

**door, i was wearing yoga type clothing black shorts and a dark purple tank top with a lacy edging.**

**He had a corner office with a bit of a view, not a very good view as the shades were constantly**

**drawn as to not let any sunlight cover the room my fingers caressing the edges of everything**

**feeling and exploring my hair reaching my hips as they turned trying to take everything in. I sat**

**in he seat waiting, hoping i wouldn't have to be waiting long, as I somewhat knew that he knew i**

**was in the building somewhere i could feel it."**

**Now on to …..**

**I could feel everything inside my body tighten up and the dark place between my legs, start to get**

**damp as the cinnamon and oak sent filled my senses. My nipples got hard, as I bent down smelling**

**out every corner of the room. I suddenly got a strong whiff of the smell, coming from the door**

**which had been left have open and knew as my panties grew even wetter that he was heading this**

**way right back towards this, his office and from the sound of it there were three or so suits with**

**him, human ones I could tell by the blood I heard pumping through there veins. I quickly ducked**

**behind his desk crawling underneath grinning to myself formulating a plan and from the look that**

**I was given by daddy dearest last night at the ball event it would play out as it was playing out**

**in my head right now.**

**The door which was opened just a crack, was pulled opened all the way as I heard sniffing in the**

**air, he knew I was there, I dont think he knew I was hiding under the desk or why I was there**

**but I could tell that he wasn't that happy about it, but truthfully I really didn't care. I could hear**

**as he invited hes very amazingly smelling guests to take seat. I heard as he rounded his desk,**

**getting ready to sit down he pulled his chair out, as I was hiding I would say, behind it he looked**

**me right in my eye recognizing, me and just that I was there by giving me this look trying, and**

**I emphasizing on the word "trying" with a warn me to stay out of trouble or not to do something**

**stupid.**

**He settled down in his chair and pulled in a little ways I could tell that he was trying to not**

**give anything away to his humans while at the same to trying to keep his distance from me as**

**well. I was not having any of that, after what they put me through I was just trying to have a little**

**fun I did not see anything wrong with that. I felt him jump as both of my hands palm down pulled**

**against his knees while pulling his chair in toward me so close that I could actually raise my chin**

**and set it down on the top of his pants where they met his shirt as this is what I did. He was**

**completely still at the same time his body was completely tense I had a grin upon my face a mile**

**wide. As he was hole-heartedly trying to concentrate on whatever conversation was happening**

**above the table. I stuck my tongue out and licked in circles at the bare skin right where the**

**pants and shirt met. I felt his length as it was slowly but most surely rising underneath his**

**jeans, I curled my tongue around the small metel zipper and moved it southward surprise engulfed**

**my face by the fact that he was going comendo and was not very hairy in his under area. I stuck**

**my tongue out again and licked up and down the amount of the length that was showing coaxing**

**his erection out from underneath the denim. As soon as it was free I sucked the mushroom like tip**

**and swirled around my tongue only teasing the small entrance by willfully passing it by. I had not**

**even realized that one of his hands grasped my shoulder trying to pull away, pull me away I**

**mean. I move my mouth licking his member up and down like a lollypop before shoving it all**

**the way into my mouth while still using my tongue to glide up and down and up again. I felt his**

**hand which had rested upon my shoulder glide up though my hair, grasp very hard on the back**

**of my skull with his fingers through my hair, if I was human I would have been screaming in pain**

**but at a vampire only spurred me on, in the back ground I heard the door shut as his guests had left,**

**I supposed I had stopped listening to that a while ago so in all reality I had no clue**

**15 Reviews will get you the next part of this chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21: Draining, or Almost So

Previously on...

I move my mouth licking his member up and down like a lollypop before shoving it all

the way into my mouth while still using my tongue to glide up and down and up again.

I felt his hand which had rested upon my shoulder glide up though my hair, grasp very

hard on the back of my skull with his fingers through my hair, if I was human I would

have been screaming in pain but at a vampire only spurred me on, in the back ground

I heard the door shut as his guests had left,

Now on to …..

I supposed I had stopped listening to that a while ago so in all reality I had no clue. I felt

someone grab me harshly, I guess that really did mean I was alone with him, but I did not

understand what could happen now its already done, as he just came all up in my mouth

it made me look like a dog salivating except I was salivating whitish vemony cum. I was

airborne for just only seconds I was slammed down upon his desk face down as he tore off my

panties by slamming into me as pieces of it were still jammed in between of us where we're met.

One of his hand had slid to the front of my right hip, and the other hand surrounded my hair

pulling it back towards him as if it was in a ponytail using it as a leash hard and fast as I had

no idea he even had this sort of drive inside him. He kept pulling and pulling as if he was trying

to break me in half it was most definitely still pleasurable as the hand that was driving me towards

him from my hip moves with quick force pinched painfully around my clit, after he was finished he

sunk his teeth deep into the back of my neck right next to my right shoulder blade and held me

there forcing a sence of dominance as a male vampire would do, before jamming my face harshly

into the desk infront of me. Letting go of me and taking his jacket off of the back of his chair walked

out of the office not looking back once. Venom was

leaking from my eyes, I could barely move with for a vampire was a very rare occurrence.

Later that night I walked down dusty unpaved sections of dirt in the forest still somewhat sore,

and I could smell venom which would have been blood had I still been human. I was walking home

or well to the hotel, that I had been living in, I was thinking during this very long walk that I was

soon going to be need to get a method of transpiration I wasn't completely sure what I ment by that

but I was sure that all this walking even while living forever was completely boring me out of my

mind. Reaching the back side and scaling up the wall onto the porch looking into the hotel suite I was

to embarrassed to have walked through the front door into the hotel lobby. I walked straight into the

shower not even bothering to take any of my torn venom covered and also covered with semen, and

cum. I shredded my clothing without bothering to pick it up knowing that just after I was done in

the shower. Grabbing the apple scented soap spreading all over my body it was to the point where

I could actually see the dirt leaving my body within the water droplets and soapy on core speeding

down the drain as I visually looked cleaner by the minute. I was staring down the drain washing my

day go down the drain. I started it I know that, I just did not know how everything got so out of

control. I lost the power, he had it today, and it did not feel good at all. I now was completely

and utterly lost.


	23. Chapter 22: Cold Air

Previously on...

I lost the power, he had it today, and it did not feel good at all. I now was completely and utterly lost.

ON TO…

Not a lot was happening, it had been a week since I had seen any of the cullens. I wasn't doing a whole lot with my days but I was

trying to next a bit, however living in the hotel still I had a few joys, but I didn't have the money I needed yet in order to buy the

kind of place I wanted. I was on my way out the door, when I spotted peter, after I had met he wife I had let go of sexin' with him

even thought I knew it was okay and I wouldn't be faulted. He was standing with his back against a black suv and held the door opened

for me. I looked over at him and he just gave a nod at me, and told me to climb in. I climbs in and look over as he settled in beside me.

The drive looked back with a grin, and another man just as big as Emmett size, both these guy blonde, and grinning. I thought to myself

that I would either love what evers going to happen or hate it. Peter shifted behind me so that I was shifting on his lap my ass right above

his stomach. This position took me to I was leaning in between the two front seats, on the same eye level as the two men in front. I felt

fingers peters reaching underneath my black small shorts on to my lower lips just for a second, before he reach in front of my and pulled

my shirt off and tank top down, just so my generous boobs fell right out of the bra on to the shoulders of the men in front, as I was pushed

forward my tits became level with the men in front. It was a little much being put on display this way but, then the man sitting shotgun leaned

in and put his mouth over the tit at his eye level, slurping it in to his month as though there was no tomorrow as the other man, the one who

was driving pulled over to the side of this dark twisted road and put my other tit in his mouth. I realized peter was still talked to me asking for

an explanation for my progress on getting the major back, I guess im not the only one that wants him back. I was getting wetter, by the nano

second, I never knew just how amazing having both my boobs inside months can feel, but then suddenly I was tossed out I could feel cold air?

Or I swear it was cold. I found my self on the side of the road, alone I pulled up my top, and looked around and ran my fingers through my hair

I realized that my main goal was jasper it would always have to be him. Now I was pissed beyond belief and on a mission.


	24. Chapter 23: Thoughts

I realized that my main goal was jasper it would always have to be him. Now I was pissed beyond belief and

on a mission.

.

On to

.

Edward...

She's getting to be a problem with all the deaths going on, it was my problem as i brought her into this life, but

truthfully i had just assumed that she would just be a passing hobby i was completely out of my element when i

discovered that she knew what we were and i still had no clue how she figured it out. But instead of running away

the little idiot became even more into me, which i cant say i blamed her but had no clue what to do in order to cut

her out. Alice helped with that she of course saw everything before hand but let it come to pass, what she didnt

see i guess she couldnt see was what a big problem she would become she never saw her being turned, she would

have told me.

Alice...

This isnt working out that well, we were just passing time before our true mates came to play they arent even born

yet well eddies wasnt mine was but i still have yet to find him. But everything we had planned out would completely fall

apart, I still have one card to play if my jasper ever though he would be living a happily ever after with that girl...

jasper...

This isn't good i felt it coming closer and closer on some days i tried so hard i would just sit and focus on nothing, as the

major, my monster he wanted out it was getting harder and harder to control him and for once i have no clue why he said

something about a mate, which made no sense as Alice was my mate but he only held anger for Alice, weird huh. the lines

were blurry i just have no clue why but i wasnt sure how to keep him away for much longer...

Major...

I smelled her once i need that again, my mate covered in human blood i thirsted for her but i still could not get out of this lap

puppy dog persona, he still thinks that annoying pixie is his but he's never fully mated and claimed her, my mate, once she

was claimed would be mine jasper would not, i mean could not even be able to stay away from... i must be set free for us to both

become happy and free... i would claim her than make her pay for all this dramatic crap i would not stand for it not now not

ever...


End file.
